Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 100
The Phoenix Has Landed, Part 1, known as Ultimate Arcana "The World" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Sartorius' turn *Summons "Arcana Force III - The Empress" (1300/1300) in Attack Position. * "Arcana Force III - The Empress" rotates and stops in its upright position (the "Heads" effect). Now, when Aster summons a monster, Sartorius can Special Summon another "Arcana Force" monster from his hand. *Sets a card Aster's turn *Summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. *"Diamond Dude's" effect allows Aster to check the top card of his Deck. If it is a Spell Card, it goes to the Graveyard. On his next turn, Aster can activate its effect. The top card is "Destiny Draw", so, after revealing that card, he sends it to the Graveyard, intending to activate its effect next turn. *Sartorius uses the effect of "Arcana Force III - The Empress" to summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400/1400), which rotates and also stops in its upright position (the "Heads" effect), so all of his monsters will now gain 500 ATK (1900/1400) (1800/1300). *Sets a card. Sartorius' turn *Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700/1700) in Attack Position. *"Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" lands upright (the "Heads" effect), so now, when Sartorius destroys 1 of Aster's monsters in battle, he can then summon the destroyed monster under his control. *"Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", with Aster activating "Destiny Signal" as a response, Special Summoning "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position. *The effect of "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" lets Sartorius summon "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) under his control. Aster's turn *"Destiny Draw" activates its effect from the Graveyard (due to Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's effect), so Aster discards 1 "Destiny Hero" from his hand to draw two cards.In the OCG/TCG, the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" allows the player to ignore costs and conditions of the Spell Card it sends to the Graveyard. *Summons "Destiny Hero - Dunker" (1200/1700) *Sartorius tributes "Arcana Force III - The Empress" and "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" to summon "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" (2800/2800).In the OCG/TCG, the "Heads" effect of "Arcana Force III - The Empress" does not require Tributes if you summon "Arcana Force" monsters Level 5 and above. *"Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" lands upright (the "Heads" effect), so Sartorius will gain a "Moon Token" during each of his Standby Phases. * Discards "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander", so "Destiny Hero - Dunker" can inflict 500 damage to Sartorius (Sartorius 3500). *Sets a card Sartorius' turn *Since "Destiny Hero - Defender" is in face-up Defense Position, Sartorius can draw an extra card during his Standby Phase. *Due to the effect of "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon", Sartorius can also summon a "Moon Token" (0/0) under his control. *Tributes his "Moon Token" and "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" to summon "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (3100/3100). * "Arcana Force XXI - The World" lands upright (the "Heads" effect), so now Sartorius can tribute two monsters to skip Aster's turn during his End Phase. *"Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Dunker". *Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Defender". *Arcana Force XXI - The World attacks Aster directly *Aster activates "D - Fortune", removing "Destiny Hero - Dunker" from his Graveyard to negate Sartorius' attack and end his Battle Phase. *Tributes "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" and "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" so that the effect of "Arcana Force XXI - The World" can skip Aster's turn. Sartorius' turn *Attacks directly with "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (Aster 900). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes